


Summertime Stranger

by breatheasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheasy/pseuds/breatheasy
Summary: First-time meetings with anyone are often forgettable. But every now and then, someone comes into your life that says the words you've been looking to hear.A college AU one-shot where you, Kuroo and Bokuto are best friends and then you meet Akaashi. Bokuto just falls in so deep.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Summertime Stranger

It’s a languid summer day, the type where you typically would sit in your dorm and blast the air conditioning. But instead, you stand at the doorway of your college volleyball gym after being dragged by the two dumbasses in your life.

“Come on y/n-chan! Set for us?” two pleading amber eyes bore into your skull.

“We’ll treat you to ice cream later!” the other one quips at you and winks.

You stare daggers at the Horned Owl Bastard and his friend, the Rooster Head— the two giants you’ve been stuck with since entering university. The dorks you can’t say “no” to. 

“Ahh, what the hell!” you throw your hands up in the air, “You’re getting me two ice pops right after this!” and you start stretching your arms while walking towards the court. Bokuto and Kuroo follow you and fistbump each other behind your back. You can feel their smirks behind you, and you shake your head disapprovingly.

_Dammit._ _Why do I love these two idiots?_

* * *

“Y/n-chaan! Just one more please!” Bokuto holds his palms together, begging you.

“You’ve said that for the 37th time now! _No!”_

“22nd,” Kuroo replies while sitting down and leaning back against the wall. He has one knee up and an arm resting over it, water bottle in hand while watching the two of you, “He’s said that for the _22nd_ time now.” 

You menacingly turn your head to glower at him, _“Shut up._ Why aren’t you the one setting to him?”

Kuroo takes a sip of water and smirks at you, “I’m taking a break.” 

Based on previous experience, Kuroo knows to leave the court before being the last person with Bokuto. That owl with frosted tips just has boundless energy even when everyone around him has run dry. His long hours of practice are _unbearable_. Your fingers are practically threatening to fall off if you did one more set.

“Besides, he likes your sets more than mine.”

“Yeah, y/n-chan! Your sets are the best!” 

Your shoulders slump forward and your eyes start to glaze tiredly at him, “You’re just saying that to get some more spike practice in.”

_“Nooo…”_ he looks down and scuffs the floor with his shoe. The damn idiot has the gall to act all cutesy in front of you with his arms behind his back.

You’re about to suck it up and do a few more for him when an unfamiliar voice comes out of nowhere.

“I can set for you.”

Three pairs of eyes look to see a man by the gym doors holding a volleyball. The sun was dramatically setting behind him, illuminating his tall figure and messy jet black hair. He looks straight at Bokuto and repeats in a slightly monotone but pleasant voice, “I can set for you. I have the whole day.”

Knowing Bokuto, you and Kuroo would think that he’d jump at the chance to practice with someone new, but then he was just standing there. Mouth wide open, staring at this pretty-faced stranger who seemed to be the answer to his neverending volleyball session.

“Oh, um uh… THANK YOU!” he bows so low, trying to avoid the gunmetal blue gaze directed at him. 

The stranger approaches and returns the bow, “I’m Akaashi, Keiji by the way.”

Bokuto raises his head and his voice gets caught in his throat. He’s mesmerized by the soft timbre of his tone and the thin smooth lips that said: _“I can set for you. I have the whole day.”_ It makes his knees buckle and Akaashi grabs his arm to steady him. Bokuto’s face reddens like a poppy flower, freshly bloomed.

At this point, you’ve sneaked your way back to sit next to Kuroo on the sidelines while watching the whole ordeal.

_“What the hell is that supposed to be?_ What kind of reaction is that?” 

“Uhh… love-at-first-sight?” Kuroo shrugs his shoulders. “Right?” 

“Love-at-first-sight? _Blegh._ ” you fake vomit into your hand and Kuroo snickers at you, “That still happens?” 

“Well, it’s our favorite airhead.”

“ _Of course_ , he would. Only idiots like him would be so disgustingly lovesick like that. He’s just some touch-starved leech who latches on to anything that moves!” 

Kuroo throws his head back, cackling, “Ahaha, yikes. Someone hurt you or something?” 

Your glowering irises are ready to emit death rays at any moment now, “ _No_. I just don’t believe in shit like that! Cause who the hell has time to commit to such emotions at first glance?” you throw your hands up and shake your head, “Like fuck! I can’t even commit to what shirt I should wear in the morning!” 

“Well, that’s expected. Your stuff never really matches,” he looks at you, scanning your outfit and shrugs. 

_Target locked. Death rays initiated._

You’re about to lock him in a vise grip, but he acts too quickly for you and scampers away before you could pummel him. The ringing of Kuroo’s cackles resounds through the air and you almost chase him but decide against it. You huff indignantly, blowing a stray piece of hair away from your face. Any remaining energy you have isn't worth spending on that rooster-hair bastard.

Instead, you watch Bokuto uncharacteristically fumble on his spikes, one after the other, and he's nearing borderline emo mode. You let out a snort seeing how much he’s embarrassing himself when he was perfectly fine hitting that ball with you just a second ago.

_Hah! I never thought I’d see that simpleton ace combust and fluster about like this!_

You thank the stranger who willingly took your place to satisfy that damn owl. 

_Well, I must agree, Taro-chan. He is quite pretty._

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dialogue sitting in my drafts for a while, and I knew it did't fit my main story that I'm working on right now, so I turned it into a one-shot! Hope you liked this quick dose of Bokuto x Akaashi (plus, you and Kuroo being side characters hehe)


End file.
